Une occulte histoire de bulbes
by Thilou Lovegood
Summary: Des recherches hasardeuses sur les origines de la magie, de brillants détournements de l'artisanat moldu, l'ascension d'une nouvelle secte en Angleterre : c'est un joyeux méli-mélo de problèmes qui s'abat sur nos quatre personnages principaux en plus de leurs préoccupations privées. Au commencement, fut le trafic d'ampoules… (Dramione / Lunéo)
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma première histoire en plusieurs chapitres, j'espère qu'elle saura vous séduire, c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur depuis près d'une année, maintenant. Ne soyez pas dérouté(e)s par l'atmosphère funèbre du prologue, la suite sera beaucoup plus… hum… pétillante (voire crétine, merci Fred, merci George). Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Cinéraire demeure, un manoir anglais sombre dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Le silence, la poussière et l'obscurité qui règnent sur le spectral escalier de marbre défendent de croire qu'il se trouve ici âme qui vive. Et pourtant… il y en a bel et bien une. Allongé sur son lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la voûte céleste couleur d'encre, Théodore Nott savoure le souffle tiède des nuits d'été, qui fleure le pampre langoureusement recueilli sur sa treille, le parfum âcre et doré des blés dont resplendissent les champs ainsi que les mauves bouquets étoilés des glycines. Il discerne à peine la blancheur de ses draps exorciser l'atrocité qui s'écoule de son poignet.

C'était une révélation, comme une hiérophanie de l'univers qui compose ses harmonies dans la profondeur opalescente de la moindre étincelle de vie. Luna Lovegood ressent pleinement les éléments sereinement se fondre, se confondre, onduler en vagues paisibles à travers ce brin d'herbe, ces manguiers, ce ouistiti, et surtout en elle-même. À l'orée de cette forêt qui côtoie l'Himalaya, elle a l'impression de percevoir enfin la force vitale qui accompagne la Terre tout au long de ses ellipses cosmiques, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Dans cet ensemble immensément vaste, la solitude n'est qu'une illusion.

Un ineffable frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Drago Malefoy ne peut se détacher de la terrible lueur de la folie furieuse qu'il voit crépiter dans les yeux d'acier si semblables aux siens. La vitre du parloir lui renvoie son propre reflet, mêlé aux traits du captif installé juste en face, émacié, sale et fou. Avec une satisfaction mauvaise, l'homme qu'il avait jadis appelé « Père » répète les mots abominables, un peu plus fort, cette fois, pour se faire entendre des gardes. Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre : ils se précipitent vers le prisonnier 84307, alias Lucius Malefoy, pour le neutraliser à grand renfort de sortilèges. Drago n'éprouve aucune envie de s'indigner contre l'abus de pouvoir. Même, il s'en félicite. Pourvu qu'il n'ait jamais à revoir cette pourriture.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione Granger se saisit de la dernière enveloppe qui reste sur la table. Elle sait déjà quel genre de message contient le pli. Après y avoir passé son coupe-papier, elle hésite un instant. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle lise ? Les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçues, à une semaine d'intervalle, n'avaient été qu'un tissu d'injures à l'encontre des Nés-Moldus. Il ne lui suffit que d'un instant de curiosité proprement maladive pour tirer d'un coup sec la lettre hors de son enveloppe. Un cri d'effarement lui échappe lorsqu'elle lit la seule ligne que portait la feuille blanche. Deux dates écrites à l'encre rouge, reliées entre elles par un tiret : « 19/09/1979-15/12/2004 ». Sa date de naissance suivie d'une menace mortelle.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et impressions ! Au programme dans le premier chapitre, qui se passe quatre ans plus tard : un renvoi inopiné, une Dame Plectrude furax, des profiteroles à la bave de crapaud, du passé complexe d'Astoria Greengrass et un Théodore Nott qui caresse les nappes pour lisser son désespoir.

Nuage-de-bisous sur vous !


	2. Allons, du courage !

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d' _Une occulte histoire de bulbes_ ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand'chose du point de vue de l'intrigue, il s'agit avant tout de vous faire découvrir un peu les personnages principaux, avec leurs tracas, leurs motivations et leurs vulnérabilités. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 1 – Du courage nécessaire à la pierre qui roule n'amassant pas mousse._

Théodore Nott n'en menait pas large, loin de là. Les yeux obstinément rivés vers les lions turquoise du tapis persan de son chef, un certain Caecilius Babylonius, il maudissait l'univers tout entier, ce croquefedouille de Drago Malefoy, et surtout lui-même. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emberlucoter dans pareille fumisterie ? Dès l'aube du projet, aussitôt que le vilebrequin traumatique lui avait exposé le plan de bataille qu'il ourdissait depuis plusieurs semaines dans le secret de sa caboche, il en avait subodoré les émanations méphitiques. Et pourtant, au vu de sa dette envers Malefoy, il n'avait pu l'en dissuader complètement. Comme d'habitude, c'était à lui de payer les pots cassés. Et quand le pot se fissure, on n'entend pas crier la mandragore, disait jadis son grand-père en brandissant un docte index. Et le voilà désormais, dans le bureau de Babylonius, sous-directeur de la Section des Aurors, sous le regard furibard des sévères dames d'antan qui comméraient d'un tableau à l'autre. Ces lions avaient tout de même une posture drôlement rigide. On les aurait dits perclus d'arthrite.

« J'aurais préféré vous recevoir dans mon bureau pour d'autres raisons, Mr. Nott. Je dois vous avouer mon abasourdissement à vous savoir coupable d'un tel enfreint au règlement », débina Babylonius du ton morne qui lui était coutumier.

Si l'imposant sorcier était aussi mou que d'habitude, dégoulinant d'ennui dans son grand voltaire de velours à la couleur indéfinissable, les commères dans leur cadre en bois laissaient libre cours à leur indignation : les unes soupiraient, excédées, les poings sur les hanches, d'autres se chuchotaient à l'oreille et contenaient mal un rire moqueur, tandis qu'une autre, d'une nature apparemment portée sur le sadisme, une rombière rougeaude juchée sur la barrière d'un parc à bébés dragons, poussait l'audace jusqu'à invectiver le patron, lui sommait de donner la correction qu'il méritait à ce bougre d'inconscient. Théodore entendait un bruissement de toile provenir de derrière son dos, mais n'osait mouvoir ne serait-ce que le petit orteil. En plus, sa chaise grinçait.

« Paix, Dame Plectrude ! », soupira Babylonius à l'ardente téméraire, heureusement prisonnière de ses écailles de peinture (elle s'était emparée de l'un des bébés dragons et lui chatouillait la glotte pour le faire cracher du feu sur l'ennemi). « Bon, Mr. Nott, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, votre petit écart ne restera pas impuni… Êtes-vous prêt à entendre la sentence ?

Théodore se risqua à lever la tête, rencontra l'œil placide de son chef, terne derrière ses lunettes à double-foyer. Il acquiesça avec fermeté. Tant pis. Il assumerait les conséquences de sa complicité semi-volontaire. Puis, irait occire Malefoy.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Oh, vous avez de l'énergie. Je vous en félicite. Vous aurez l'occasion de la mettre à contribution.

Théodore retint sa respiration, envahi d'une vague d'anxiété. Allait-on le contraindre à des travaux d'intérêt général ? Il avait entendu bien des rumeurs sur les pratiques de l'intendant chargé de surveiller la collecte des déchets magiques… Du type velues et musclées.

\- Vous n'êtes pas déchu de votre statut d'Auror, si cela peut vous rassurer… Ah, les relations… souffla-t-il, en coulant vers lui un regard las, comme s'il était fatigué de lutter contre l'ordre du monde. En revanche, vous sortez de mon service et de ma juridiction. Par bonheur, un poste vient justement de se libérer au fond du couloir, cela évitera à nos collègues de faire passer des entretiens d'embauche. Allez, voilà votre nouvelle affectation.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa sur le bureau devant Théodore un petit bout de parchemin déchiré et le tapota de la pulpe des doigts pour l'inviter à le lire. Théodore s'en saisit avec fièvre. Sa chaise émit un grincement dramatique, pour accompagner ainsi que de raison la révélation existentielle. Toute sa carrière dépendait de ce minuscule papier…

\- Bonne continuation, Mr. Nott ! sifflota Babylonius, railleur.

Jusque sous le poudroiement des cîmes enneigées des montagnes de sa conscience, jusqu'aux confins des océans qui abondent en son esprit, jusqu'aux profondeurs des forêts dormant dans le secret de son for intérieur, résonna le hurlement d'horreur muet que Théodore Nott poussa à la lecture du billet, griffonné d'une écriture brouillonne à l'encre violette.

\- Au fait, vous commencez aujourd'hui même ! Et ne vous prenez pas les pieds dans le tapis !

 **OOOOOO**

Bien moins prestigieux dans l'imaginaire collectif et dans la hiérarchie publique que le légendaire Bureau des Aurors, le service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu avait été relégué au fin fond du Ministère de la Magie, dans une unique salle de dimensions modestes. Les tons éclatants de la moquette orangée et les grandes fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer les rayons d'un soleil artificiel donnaient au moins l'illusion que la pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne l'était véritablement.

Une forte odeur de camomille flottait dans l'air, imprégnant jusqu'aux trois âmes qui hantaient les lieux : Théodore, installé au bureau de gauche, qui tamponnait machinalement les feuillets d'une haute pile de dossiers laissés à l'abandon par son prédécesseur Perkins, un sorcier d'âge canonique assis derrière la table de droite, qui formait un cornet acoustique de sa main parmi ses fins cheveux blancs dans l'espoir de mieux entendre son interlocutrice, une quadragénaire venue signaler la nature magique des méfaits d'un grille-pain vendu par une célèbre société moldue.

La mort et la camomille dans l'âme, Théodore avait le visage impassible des hommes qui se résignent à leur sort. Caton d'Utique, Cicéron, Sénèque, Marc-Aurèle, tous avaient accepté leur destin avec la dignité qui sied aux esprits élevés. Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'activité humaine, sinon une vaine agitation condamnée à l'inefficience devant la fatalité, le comble de l'absurdité qui est la loi universelle ? Pourquoi s'affligerait-il d'avoir perdu sa position d'Auror d'élite alors qu'il pouvait maintenant écouter Mrs. Hirshen narrer comment un grille-pain féroce entreprit de raser la barbe de son époux moldu ?

\- Ah oui, ah oui, je vois, c'est fâcheux, ma pauvre dame… Désirez-vous une infusion de camomille ? disait Perkins en dodelinant de la tête d'un air navré.

\- Ma foi, volontiers, merci. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, ça l'est, de fâcheux ! Mon Jean-Simon se laissait pousser la barbe depuis vingt-trois ans… Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontr…

\- Comment ? s'enquit Perkins en se penchant en avant pour avoir une chance de saisir ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Je dis que mon mari se laissait pousser la barbe depuis vingt-trois ans, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

\- Ah oui, ah oui, c'est fâcheux, reprit le vieil homme sur un ton désolé, tendant à la dame assise en face de lui une tasse de camomille, ce remontant local. Mais vous savez, il existe de très bonnes lotions... Bon, on les prescrits généralement aux imberbes, mais si vous demandez conseil à un apothicaire, il y a peut-être moyen de trouver une solution pour votre homme… Mon petit-neveu en a utilisé, oh, il y a bien dix ans, maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? fit Mrs. Hirshen, manifestement très intéressée. Vous vous souvenez où il l'avait achetée ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas de l'huile de navet, ce devait être une décoction de moutarde… crut bon de corriger Perkins avec douceur.

C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi s'en affligerait-il ? pensa Théodore en abattant son tampon avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Quand Mrs. Hirshen eut enfin déposé plainte et pris congé, Perkins lui tendit d'une main tremblante le compte-rendu officiel de sa visite :

\- Tenez, Mr. Thott, voilà, vous pouvez le mettre en forme, s'il vous plaît ? Je me charge de ce petit appareil, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive des bricoles, vous savez, du fait de votre inexpérience, déclara-t-il à travers la respiration souriante propre aux personnes âgées.

Le vieil homme désignait d'un bras flasque le grille-pain bleu électrique, tout rutilant, qui semblait les narguer depuis le bureau voisin.

Les ruses, les pièges, les plans qu'il avait passé des mois à élaborer pour capturer des mages noirs, les combats de longue haleine contre des criminels, les missions sous couverture qu'il avait menées à bien, tout son passé d'Auror défila dans sa mémoire. Et le voilà soupçonné d'incompétence face à une vulgaire _macchinetta_ moldue inférieure en taille à une boîte à chaussures. Et ce peut-être pour le reste de sa vie. Bien que la remarque de Perkins eût pu le vexer, Théodore choisit de la trouver plutôt touchante : la sollicitude superflue de son nouveau chef découlait de la bienveillance la plus pure, exempte de toute volonté de l'humilier ou le rabaisser.

Un peu inquiet tout de même pour le vétuste sorcier, il l'observa tirer sa baguette et s'écrier d'une voix cassée « _Specialis revelio_ _!_ ». Mais rien ne se produisit. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, qui se solda aussi par un échec. Vaguement ennuyé, Perkins conclut d'une voix forte que ce n'était pas son jour, regagna son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Par les chaussettes de Salazar. D'un coup de baguette magique, Théodore fit léviter une couverture qui se déplia toute seule et vint border son chef.

 **OOOOOO**

Le soir venu, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé de sa confortable propriété du Wiltshire, face contre les coussins moelleux. Il était si absorbé dans ses méditations qu'il n'avait pas perçu la présence qui l'épiait, l'œil amusé.

\- Eh bien, pour un Auror, ne pas remarquer un intru chez soi… Heureusement que tu as été rétrogradé ! se moqua une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Sa réaction fut immédiate : avant même que de s'être complètement relevé, il jeta un sortilège de désarmement suivi d'un maléfice d'entrave dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai coutume de me méfier de mes propres amis. Et pourtant, je le devrais, retorqua-t-il d'un ton détaché en relevant les manches de sa robe de sorcier.

Il gratifia d'un regard froid Drago Malefoy ligoté à une chaise de la salle à manger. Au vu des traces rouges qui s'imprimaient sur la peau laiteuse, il n'y avait pas été de main morte… D'un signe imperceptible de la baguette, il desserra légèrement les liens.

\- Écoute, Théo… commença Malefoy.

Son sourire avait disparu.

\- Je sais que la situation délicate dans laquelle tu te retrouves…

Sa voix se fit hésitante. Drago marqua une longue pause, qui laissa tout le loisir à Théodore de s'exaspérer, puis prit une profonde inspiration pour s'armer de courage.

 _\- Mea culpa_. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

\- Tu l'as dit en latin.

\- J'emploie à dessein ta langue préférée, mon cher, répondit Malefoy avec un clin d'œil qui eut l'effet d'irriter Théodore encore davantage. Si tu pouvais me détacher, maintenant, ce serait sympa… Aïe !

Il avait eu tort d'accorder deux millimètres de plus à ce manant. En plus, il avait l'audace de railler son faible pour le latin, cet abruti.

\- Tu me pourris ma carrière, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est plaisanter ? Es-tu conscient que j'ai en main absolument tous les éléments nécessaires pour te faire perdre ton poste, comme tu le mérites, et récupérer le mien ?

Soudain, le visage de Drago se peignit d'une expression de profonde gravité. Il détourna la tête. Théo savait alors qu'il mobilisait ses forces, et fut touché que Drago Malefoy s'apprête à lui présenter des excuses dignes de ce nom. C'était tellement rare, de sa part. Enfin, il accrocha le regard de Théodore.

\- Je suis désolé, Théo, articula-t-il lentement.

Il continuait de le fixer sans ciller. Cette fois, nulle trace de raillerie ne ternissait la sincérité de ses excuses. C'était tout ce que Théodore demandait.

\- J'irai rectifier la méprise dès demain matin auprès du Bureau des Usages Abusifs du Statut de Fonctionnaire, de la sorte, tu pourras réintégrer la brigade des Auro… proposa Drago.

\- Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Théodore.

\- Mais… objecta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oublie, je finirai bien par revenir à la position que j'occupais, affirma Théodore.

Enfin, du moins l'espérait-il. Très ardemment. Parce que les grille-pains agressifs et les fers à repasser teigneux offraient certes quelques instants de divertissement, mais il avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

\- Je te fais assez confiance pour te voir récupérer ton poste dans les meilleurs délais, mais tout de même, tu es sûr que…

\- Tu tiens tant à ce que ta photo paraisse en une de la Gazette du Sorcier, accompagnée d'une légende disant « Drago Malefoy : essayerait-il de faire évader son Mangemort de père ? » répliqua Théodore. Et puis, j'aurai l'air fin pour un Auror si on apprend que je t'ai laissé me subtiliser ma carte personnelle. Surtout par un type comme toi.

\- Ah, je vois cette petite lueur dans ton regard… Tu ne m'en veux pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? rebondit Malefoy, bon enfant. Je sais que tu m'adores. Fais-moi une faveur, mon aimé…

\- Quoi donc, ô divinité des enquiquineurs ?

\- Détache-moi, Merlin !

 **OOOOOO**

Dans un appartement moldu de Londres, le dîner se déroule le plus normalement du monde : épuisée par sa journée de travail, une maman tente sans grande conviction de régler le conflit entre les deux enfants aînés qui se chamaillent le reste de pommes de terre rôties, tandis que le papa essaie de faire ingurgiter sa compote de pomme à la petite dernière juchée sur une chaise haute et dont les performances vocales donnent le la à un concert des soupirs chez tous les voisins de l'immeuble. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé, et le noir total (« et tout le monde se tait », pensent avec soulagement les parents débordés).

\- Joseph, je crois que l'ampoule vient d'exploser… Il faudra en racheter…

\- Je prends note, je prends note, répond le père en se levant. Tu sais où est la lampe torche, Millie ?

 **OOOOOO**

Pour se faire pardonner auprès de son ami de toujours, Drago lui avait proposé de passer la soirée au _Cauldron's Cream_ , le restaurant favori de Théodore. Les tractations en vue de la sortie furent néanmoins longues et laborieuses : la nature réservée et solitaire de Théodore se teintant parfois d'une résignation obstinée et taciturne à demeurer dans le confort désert de son chez soi. Il fuyait comme la dragoncelle les lieux fréquentés, car le brouhaha, l'agitation perpétuelle des gens et la promiscuité que l'on était contraint d'entretenir avec son voisin faisaient naître en lui une tenace sensation de malaise qui finissait par le terrasser à une vitesse alarmante. Lorsque sa mission exigeait de lui qu'il passât du temps dans un lieu public dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur un suspect, l'objectif parvenait à l'animer jusqu'à étouffer aussi longtemps que nécessaire sa voix intérieure qui réclamait à grands cris le repli en une sereine retraite. En revanche, si aucun impératif autre que le divertissement en société – oxymore théodorien – ne motivait l'expédition, il avait tendance à essayer de s'y soustraire par tous les moyens, à plus forte raison les soirs de grande affluence dans les endroits tout entiers consacrés à la détente. Heureusement pour Drago, c'était un mardi soir, aussi avait-il finalement réussi à faire vaciller sa résistance anachorétique. L'argument des bibliothèques du café-restaurant n'était pas étranger au fléchissement de l'individu.

Selon le respect des usages, les deux compagnons transplanèrent dans la cour du _Cauldron's Cream,_ imperméabilisée contre les curieux dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques (puisque l'adresse se trouvait au cœur du village semi-magique de Tinworth, sur la côte méridionale de l'Angleterre, un Moldu pouvait décider à tout moment de sortir profiter de l'atmosphère pastorale entre les lacis de ruelles auxquelles offraient ombrage des murets de pierre, émaillés de lierre miroitants et de liserons épanouis en corolles onctueuses, et nul doute que la pauvre hère serait victime d'une attaque si d'aventure elle voyait des gens drapés dans de longues capes surannées se matérialiser juste sous son nez). Quand la vacillante sensation de vertige se dissipa ainsi que la danse de ses hallucinations bleuâtres, Théodore reconnut les guirlandes magiques qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère crépusculaire de l'été, au-dessus des tables dispersées aux quatre coins de la cour qui s'apparentait davantage à un portique romain qu'à l'intérieur d'un corps de ferme. Une herbe tendre conférait au lieu un cachet bucolique, et le mur méridional qui fermait autrefois la cour avait été supprimé par enchantement pour découvrir une vue panoramique sur la Manche, qui bruissait en dentelles de vagues et d'écumes. La mer était houleuse, ce soir.

L'une des particularités du _Cauldron's Cream_ résidait dans le caractère unique de chacun des meubles ou ustensiles présentés aux clients : du moindre service de couverts au canapé, en passant par la nappe et les ensembles de verre à pied, tout objet appartenait à une collection unique. Grâce à son aménagement hétéroclite et à ses multiples nuances, l'endroit offrait de quoi accueillir les clients aux attentes les plus diverses, qu'ils souhaitassent déguster une part de gâteau enfoncés au creux de fauteuils moelleux, le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, à l'instar d'un salon de grand'mère, ou s'asseoir à une table des plus précieuses et solennelles pour un dîner d'affaires. En somme, le _Cauldron's Cream_ reflétait la communauté sorcière dans toute sa richesse culturelle en laissant s'exprimer toute la fantaisie que faisait fleurir la magie.

À l'origine de ce projet, se trouvaient Padma Patil et Astoria Greengrass, l'ex-fiancée de Drago. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient acquis au départ tout le mobilier et la vaisselle à l'identique, puis avaient consacré de nombreuses semaines à modeler, refondre, transformer, affiner, orner, colorer ou changer la texture de chaque élément à grand renfort de sortilèges de métamorphoses. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas rare de rencontrer céans Minerva McGonagall en train de siroter son thé de l'Himalaya, venue s'accorder une pause dans ses fonctions de Directrice de Poudlard pour admirer le remarquable travail et la créativité de ses anciennes élèves.

À peine Théodore et Drago avaient-ils eu le temps d'arriver qu'ils furent accueillis par Astoria, qui vint à leur rencontre de son pas léger du haut de ses talons vertigineux, d'une démarche finement déhanchée qui lui donnait l'allure d'une grande dame. Elle arborait un large sourire, rendu plus éclatant encore par la teinte profonde de son rouge à lèvres appliqué à la perfection.

\- Oh, dans mes bras, mes deux amours ! chantonna-t-elle en donnant à chacun une accolade amicale.

Tous trois issus de familles nobles qui se targuaient de leur lignée de « Sang Pur », les jeunes sorciers avaient appris à se connaître pendant leur enfance, au cours des visites de courtoisie et des réceptions qu'affectionnait la société aristocratique des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Bien que dans cet univers mondain, la définition d'une relation amicale passât à travers le filtre de l'utilité et du profit, les liens qu'ils avaient tissés entre eux étaient réellement sincères, et aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus dans les moments difficiles.

Parfois, chacun se demandait, sans oser en parler aux deux autres, par quel miracle ils n'avaient pas reproduit le modèle relationnel des leurs parents. Ils s'étaient peu à peu rendu compte, que pour les gens qui les avaient élevés et qu'ils avaient adulés toute leur enfance, que pour leurs parents adorés, la dynamique de l'amitié heurtait la dureté inexorable du masque social qu'ils s'étaient constitués au fil des années, en vue de protéger leur cœur. Comprendre alors l'amitié qui les unissait tous les trois impliquait la fissure des divinités de l'enfance et soulèverait des questions bien trop délicates... Car s'il en était ainsi pour leurs parents à propos des relations amicales, qu'en était-il alors pour l'amour qu'ils pouvaient porter à leur conjoint, à leurs proches, à leurs enfants ? Même maintenant, alors que les illusions étaient depuis longtemps perdues, le sujet restait douloureux, parce que l'illusion est la petite sœur du fantôme.

Lorsqu'il leur arrivait de réfléchir à leur petite équipe, au lieu de songer que leur amitié puisait son origine et sa force dans le climat profondément hypocrite, froid et ambivalent qui les avait vu grandir, ils préféraient se remémorer quelques événements concrets de leur passé. C'était moins lourd à porter.

Il avait été convenu de longue date entre les maisons Greengrass et Malefoy qu'Astoria et Drago seraient unis par le mariage. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre rejetait cette perspective d'hyménée, Drago parce qu'il refusait de se plier aux désirs de ses parents, et Astoria parce qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour les hommes et voulait plus que tout au monde passer sa vie auprès de Padma. Les deux sorcières s'étaient rencontrées à Poudlard, lors de leur quatrième année, et leur amitié s'était approfondie en un sentiment bien plus fort l'année suivante.

Durant la période de Noël, la première qu'Astoria avait passée hantée à chaque instant de l'image d'une Padma irradiant de joie après l'un de leur baiser, son père lui fit part de l'arrangement marital conclu avec la famille Malefoy. Elle fut d'abord glacée d'effroi : se pouvait-il que son père lui fît une telle annonce pour lui intimer qu'il savait tout de sa relation avec Padma, laissant planer une atmosphère de menace sur l'avenir de sa fille ? Arbogast Greengrass était un homme sévère, esclave des conventions et bastion du conservatisme. _In fine_ , Astoria retrouva une sérénité teintée d'amertume en pensant que la réaction de son père serait bien plus explosive et dangereuse si d'aventure il perçait son secret à jour, et elle priait Merlin pour qu'il ne le découvrît jamais.

Sitôt la rentrée de janvier, elle avait demandé à s'entretenir en privé avec Drago et avait puisé au fond d'elle le courage de lui expliquer la situation, sans rien lui dissimuler. Elle se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de cet instant. À l'étroit dans un placard à balai des cachots, insonorisé à l'aide d'un sortilège, avec les seules araignées pour témoins, elle attendait avec anxiété la réaction de son ami. Après quelques secondes de silence qui avaient paru une éternité à la jeune fille, il lui avait fait cette déclaration :

« Je dois admettre que je suis très surpris… », il marqua ensuite une pause qui faillit l'achever. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Astoria. Je t'aurais plus considérée comme une sœur que comme une fiancée, de toute manière. Quant à ton secret, n'aies crainte. Il sera bien gardé. Je suis d'ailleurs flatté que tu places en moi une telle confiance. Par ailleurs, je suis sincèrement réjoui pour toi et ta copine, qui qu'elle soit ». (Astoria avait tu le nom de Padma, par pudeur et par souci de la protéger si jamais la discussion tournait mal). « Nous ferons donc semblant de couler le parfait amour, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une opportunité pour rompre le contrat magique ».

Dans le réduit étriqué, Astoria lui avait sauté au cou, tandis que des larmes de gratitude roulait sur ses joues bien malgré elle. Drago s'était plaint de la promptitude qu'elle manifestait à salir sa robe de sorcier, mais lui tapotait le dos pour la réconforter.

Ainsi donc avaient-ils joué au petit couple irréprochable dès que leurs familles l'exigeaient d'eux. Les fiançailles, inscrites sur un document magique, avaient pu être annulées après la funeste guerre qui avait ravagé le Royaume Uni quelques années auparavant : avec l'incarcération de leurs pères respectifs, Lucius Malefoy et Arbogast Greengrass, Mangemorts notoires, les contrats qu'avaient signés les deux patriarches perdaient toute valeur juridique. Narcissa Malefoy, qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son fils, n'avait formulé aucune objection. En revanche, pour Evgenia Greengrass, la nouvelle n'avait pas été accueillie sans cris ni reproches assassins. L'épouse d'Arbogast avait placé toutes ses ambitions d'élévation sociale en ses filles Astoria et Daphnée – quoique la maison Greengrass appartînt à l'aristocratie, sa fortune et son prestige étaient inférieurs à ceux des Nott ou des Malefoy –, à qui elle avait prodigué une éducation d'une rigidité extrême. Elle comptait sur la beauté naturelle de ses filles pour charmer l'élite de la société, et aurait elle-même révoqué la promesse de mariage s'il s'était présenté un meilleur parti que l'héritier Malefoy, pourtant au sommet de la pyramide – elle rêvait d'un prince étranger. Par ailleurs, elle se vantait beaucoup de cette future union auprès des dames de la haute noblesse. Lorsqu'Astoria lui avait annoncé que Drago et elle avaient résilié le contrat magique et qu'elle ne comptait pas se marier, Evgenia l'avait accablée des pires insultes qu'une mère puisse adresser à sa propre fille, l'avait fait enfermer dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs semaines en ordonnant à leur Elfe de Maison de lui apporter juste de quoi se sustenter pour survivre, dans l'espoir de la faire revenir sur le contrat. Constatant que rien n'y faisait, elle la chassa tout bonnement du manoir, avec rien qu'une valise pour affaires. Daphnée avait tenté d'intercéder en faveur de sa sœur, mais leur mère restait inflexible et affichait un visage plus dur que jamais, aussi la jeune fille avait-elle à son tour déserté la maison familiale pour rejoindre son aînée, qui avait trouvé refuge chez Drago. Depuis ce jour, Astoria n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de sa mère, et ne trouvait à s'en plaindre.

Quant à l'amitié profonde et réciproque que Théodore et Astoria se portaient, elle reposait sur la grande estime qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, qui se fondait sur la complémentarité contrastée de leur caractère et personnalité respectifs. Comme chacun se sentait dans l'incapacité ontologique d'agir, ne serait-ce que ponctuellement, comme l'autre se comportait au quotidien dans le respect et la sincérité que l'on doit à sa nature, chacun avait trouvé en cet intrigant inverse un sujet de fascination. Théodore admirait l'aisance avec laquelle Astoria évoluait en société, sa manière courtoise, élégante et pourtant simple d'aborder les gens et de s'en faire apprécier sans flatter leur vanité, la fermeté empreinte de tact dont elle usait lors des débats pour faire entendre son opinion sans offusquer les partisans d'un autre point de vue. L'ultime signe de sa spontanéité sociale, selon Théodore, était la facilité avec laquelle elle posait la main sur l'épaule ou le bras de son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle était surprise, bouleversée, soucieuse, aussi bien que quand elle se trouvait hilare, enthousiaste ou d'humeur facétieuse. L'authenticité de sa bienveillance et de son extraversion ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, elle se présentait à l'esprit avec une incroyable limpidité. Elle était la personne qu'il eût aimé que chacun fût, paisible, douce, mais forte.

Astoria, pour sa part, avait un immense respect pour Théodore. Plus qu'à son érudition et à la vivacité de son intelligence, que personne n'aurait su remettre en doute, la jeune sorcière était très sensible à son esprit humaniste. Pour elle, sous la carapace de Théo, qui donnait toutes les apparences de l'introverti solitaire et désintéressé du commun, brillait une philanthropie profonde, aussi pure que le tintement d'une petite cuillère contre une coupe de verre de Venise, au discret liseré de vieil or. C'était quelqu'un qui réfléchissait beaucoup aux comportements humains, qui observait ses semblables pour les comprendre et qui refusait de croire à la barbarie, mais cette bienveillance et tolérance universelle ne signifiait pas qu'il admettait les crimes, loin s'en fallait. La dernière guerre des sorciers l'avait terriblement affecté. Astoria doutait qu'il en guérît jamais. Elle savait qu'en plus de pleurer les victimes de cette page de l'Histoire du Royaume Uni, Théo prévoyait et déplorait aussi les autres conflits meurtriers qui éclateraient un jour, ici ou dans d'autres régions du monde, et qu'il avait la conscience aussi vive qu'une plaie béante qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher l'humanité de s'entre-déchirer, du moins à grande échelle. Le choix de carrière de Théodore en avait surpris plus d'un, d'aucuns avaient même déclaré qu'il gâchait son potentiel. Il aurait été un chercheur assez brillant pour intégrer le Département des Mystères, d'autant plus qu'il était passionné par les univers abstraits de l'Arithmancie et des Théories de la Magie. Astoria, quant à elle, n'en avait pas été déconcertée. Quand Théodore lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait suivre une formation d'Auror en lui faisant part des critiques de certains professeurs, elle avait reposé calmement la tasse de thé qu'elle sirotait en sa compagnie, dans la salle commune des Serpentards presque déserte, et lui avait déclaré, avec des mots qui lui semblaient bien maladroits, mais qui avaient eu le mérite de communiquer à Théodore combien elle le comprenait : « Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie, c'est le seul moyen que tu la vives… l'unique thérapie possible ». Astoria considérait Théodore comme son frère, son frère aîné du point de vue de l'étendue de ses connaissances et de ses questionnements, mais aussi et surtout comme son petit frère, sur lequel elle se faisait un devoir de veiller, lucide sur sa sensibilité exacerbée.

En cette soirée de juillet, Astoria les accompagna vers leur place favorite : dans un recoin de la cour, près du muret chauffé par le soleil, attendait une petite table d'olivier ronde ornée d'une nappe diaphane aussi fine qu'un filet d'eau où se moirait un mauve subtil. On y avait posé le couvert, une lanterne inspirée des fleurons de l'Art Nouveau ainsi qu'un petit bouquet très graphique unissant la clématite, le laurier et l'œillet sombre à la mousse et à la lavande papillon.

En chemin, Astoria avait dû prendre au vol les requêtes des clients, aussi attendit-elle qu'ils eussent pris place pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle s'enquit de leur évolution au travail en remplissant distraitement leurs verres d'eau, l'échange de regard entre les garçons n'échappa point à son œil de lynx. Un « oh, très bien ! » souriant chanté en chœur acheva de la faire tiquer. Elle suspendit son geste.

\- Ne me dites pas que tout _va bene_ , je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, vous deux !

\- Oh, rien de grave, je t'assure, fit évasivement Théodore.

Si Astoria apprenait les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle allait traîner Drago par l'oreille jusqu'au Ministère pour lui faire avouer son entière culpabilité et ainsi rétablir Théodore à son poste. Or, il préférait que cette affaire ne fasse pas davantage de vagues. Il avait déjà eu de la chance d'échapper à un procès et qu'il n'y ait pas eu de fuites auprès des journalistes. Plus il chercherait à dissiper la méprise, plus nombreux seraient les membres du Ministère au courant de la fraude, ce qui augmentait bien entendu drastiquement la probabilité que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en ait vent, et Merlin savait ô combien cette génération de Serpentard n'avait pas besoin qu'un scandale les éclabousse encore davantage. On n'efface pas les mauvais choix du passé, les préjugés et le poids de son nom d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

\- Bien sûr, et ma baguette c'est du macramé ! rétorqua Astoria, cette fois-ci vraiment inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ? Je veux savoir.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer… commença Drago en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Astoria, il vaut mieux pour chacun d'entre nous que cette affaire reste secrète. Il m'en coûte de ne pas tout pouvoir te raconter, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit, surtout ici, nous pourrions être entendus, expliqua Théodore avec le plus de tact possible. Fais-moi confiance.

Une ombre passa un instant à travers les yeux indigo de la jeune femme, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Bon, très bien. J'imagine que votre silence est fondé.

\- Le seul détail que nous pouvons te donner, c'est que je suis désormais au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, ajouta Théodore.

L'information prenait son temps pour cheminer jusqu'au cerveau d'Astoria, sembla-t-il, puisqu'elle ne manifesta d'abord aucune réaction. Puis, ses sourcils s'envolèrent sur son front et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand en une expression presque comique.

\- Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Le _Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu_ ? s'exclama-t-elle en prenant appui sur la table.

\- Malheureusement, soupira Théodore.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'en face de lui, Drago se faisait petit, tout, tout petit. Erreur de sa part ! Astoria suivit son regard et tourna brusquement la tête vers le blond, qui afficha la mine embarrassée d'un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Drago… Quel rôle as-tu joué dans la radiation de Théo, exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Il cherchait à éviter son regard inquisiteur, mais avec son visage à trente centimètres du sien, la chose était malaisée. Mieux valait répondre, et dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Eh bien… disons que c'est entièrement ma faute… marmonna-t-il en s'occupant les mains avec le vase.

\- Plait-il ? J'ai cru mal comprendre, insista-t-elle, avec le profil inquisiteur d'un Vert Gallois.

Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être effrayante, quand elle le voulait, songea Drago. Il répéta sa confession, et attendit que l'Asto-rage s'abatte sur la gomina de son scalp, mais rien ne se passa. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec son air le plus sévère pendant une minute qui lui parût interminable avant de conclure en soupirant par un simple « Oui, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Bon, vous réglez de toute manière votre histoire entre vous … Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des clients, Drago Lucius Malefoy » assorti d'une tape sur la tête. Drago massa son crâne légèrement endolori et entreprit de se recoiffer, tandis qu'Astoria et Théo échangeaient un regard complice, qui laissait transparaître toute leur exaspération amusée.

Soudain, les traits de la jeune femme prirent une expression grave, et une lueur querelleuse et déterminée se mit à danser au fond de ses pupilles. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

\- Vous pouvez passer sous silence ce qui vous semble judicieux de le faire, mais je vous préviens : si quelqu'un vous veut du mal, je trouverai son adresse, je l'attendrai devant chez lui et je lui ferai subir les pires châtiments que l'on puisse inventer, foi de sorcière.

\- T'aurais peut-être dû te retrouver à Gryffondor, la taquina Drago.

\- Oh toi, tu la mets en veilleuse. Attends que je dise à Padma d'empoisonner tes plats, gros malin.

Sur cette fausse menace, elle s'éloigna prendre les commandes d'une table de clients. Même si l'atmosphère était joyeuse et amicale, les deux jeunes hommes savaient que sa promesse de les protéger était sérieuse.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, au moins ? demanda soudain Théodore, grave.

Il croisa les pupilles de mercure de Drago.

\- J'ai surtout trouvé beaucoup de nouveaux questionnements…

 **OOOOOO**

Lorsque Théodore et Drago arrivèrent au dessert, un groupe de neuf personnes venait de s'installer en terrasse. Astoria leur avait servi leurs assiettes, en jetant à Drago « tiens, tes profiteroles bave de crapaud-vanille », mais débordée par les nouveaux arrivants, avait oublié les petites cuillères. Comme la jeune femme semblait bien occupée et que les deux sorciers connaissaient les lieux comme leur poche, Drago se leva pour aller chercher des couverts à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Théodore observait les clients qui venaient de prendre place : ce devait être une famille, il y avait deux personnes âgées, trois enfants et cinq trentenaires, probablement deux couples ainsi que leur frère célibataire. « Ou veuf », suggéra une voix triste dans sa tête. Théodore sentit une épine lui déchirer le cœur. Depuis la Guerre, à chaque fois qu'il observait les gens qui l'entouraient, des simples passants dans la rue aux connaissances qu'il côtoyait au bureau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chacun d'entre eux avait atrocement souffert, à sa manière. Deuil, disparition, torture, horreur, angoisse, tout cela avait été leur quotidien, et pesait toujours sur leur vie. La Guerre était un spectre qui les enveloppait de ses sombres voiles et les empêchait de respirer. Aux cauchemars, aux traumatismes, aux souvenirs heureux transpercés par un éclair vert, s'ajoutaient les déclinaisons de la terreur sur le fil du remords : le sentiment d'impuissance, la culpabilité, la honte de sa propre tétanie, celle d'avoir laissé le monde magique sombrer dans la folie de destruction, et pour certains, l'inexprimable tourmente d'avoir adhéré à l'idéologie que prônait Voldemort, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Malgré l'espièglerie débonnaire des enfants, qui, vu leur âge, n'avaient pas encore vu le jour lorsque la Guerre faisait rage, cette famille charriait un torrent de souvenirs en filaments argentés mêlés de larmes, lequel jamais ne se déverserait dans le fleuve de l'oubli. C'était là le sort commun de tous ceux qui avaient vécu en Angleterre quelques années plus tôt.

Il vit soudain l'une des mères sortir de son sac une trousse de crayons de couleurs ainsi qu'un journal et le déplier sous les cris de joie des trois bambins. Avant qu'elle ne repose l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ sur la table pour laisser les petits barbouiller allègrement la rubrique des jeux, Théodore eut le temps de lire qu'on déplorait en gros titre une disparition. La violence crue du contraste ne fit que retourner dans la plaie de son idéalisme le couteau de l'absurdité.

Heureusement, Drago ne tarda pas à revenir muni des deux précieux couverts.

\- Par les moustaches de Merlin, Théo, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé ! scanda-t-il en lui tendant sa cuillère et en prenant place.

\- Je l'ignore, mais tu vas me le dire, répondit-il, si posé que l'on aurait pu percevoir son effort pour avoir l'air détaché.

\- Devine.

L'esprit encore sombre, Théodore s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur le vase en verre poli, lisse au toucher, sur la nappe veloutée, sur le visage de Drago, qui aurait l'air tout à fait impassible pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Il le connaissait bien, ayant appris à décrypter les imperceptibles nuances de son visage au fil des années. Il remarqua une légère contraction de la mâchoire.

\- Vu la tête que tu tires, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que la rencontre ne t'enchante pas, répondit Théodore. Potter, j'imagine ?

\- Tu ne te trompes donc jamais ? sourit Drago. Potty, accompagné de Weasmoche, la moitié de la famille de rouquins, et Grangy. Surtout Grangy, énonça-t-il, la mine contrite. Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a vu.

\- Attends, je ne saisis pas, commença Théo, interloqué, je veux bien comprendre que tu ne sois pas ravi, mais pourquoi « surtout Grangy » ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, qu'elle t'ait vu ou non ?

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'ai récemment appris que nous aurons bientôt obligation de travailler ensemble, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oh, fit Théodore. Je vois.

\- Et puisque je suis un peu maniaque du travail…

\- Et plus encore…

\- Plait-il ?

\- Poursuis, poursuis. Remarque, au moins, tu n'as rien à craindre avec Grangy, observa Théodore, essayant de réintroduire de l'optimisme.

\- Ça, je n'en mettrais pas mon chapeau au feu, répliqua Drago. Bref, mon chef m'a ordonné de lui envoyer un hibou délicieux de courtoisie pendant la première quinzaine d'août. Ce serait fort suspect si je passais du type qui l'ignore superbement à gentleman d'un professionnalisme irréprochable en moins de deux semaines.

\- Assurément, admit Théodore, comprenant les implications immédiates et futures de la situation.

Il releva la tête et vit un Drago en proie au désarroi.

\- C'est pour le travail, c'est pour le travail, c'est pour le travail, se répétait-il afin de s'insuffler du courage.

Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit de Théodore.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller avant de les trouver en train de couper le gâteau ! s'alarma-t-il.

\- Euh… Théo, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes le 31 juillet, c'est la date de naissance de Potter. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils passent la soirée ici !

\- Oh Merlin, pitié, grimaça Malefoy, avant de marquer une pause. D'ailleurs, comment connais-tu la date d'anniversaire de Potter ?

\- C'était écrit sur sa carte Chocogrenouille… avoua Théodore, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Ah, mon vieux, j'espère qu'un mode d'emploi moldu de lessive-bidule ne te tombera jamais entre les mains, tu serais capable de l'enregistrer et de faire d'affreux cauchemars peuplés de tee-shirt plus blancs que blanc qui veulent te transformer en mousse lavante afin de, je cite, « profiter de ton corps hygiénique », se gaussa Drago.

\- Est-ce du vécu ? répliqua Théo en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Hélas.

Son sourire s'effaça en l'espace de quelques instants et ses traits reprirent leur sérieux coutumier tandis qu'il fixait un point invisible, perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin, il formula à voix haute la question qui le tracassait.

\- Tu crois que nous allons réussir à nous entendre ?

\- C'est une fille mature. Quant à toi, tu as bien évolué depuis Poudlard. Il faut juste que tu lui le prouves, répondit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait tout ce Drago avait fait subir à la jeune sorcière durant leurs jeunes années, mais il avait aussi confiance en son ami. Enfin, il avait encore certes des choses à apprendre, mais Théodore ne pouvait douter de ses bonnes intentions.

\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, elle m'a traité « de conservateur arriéré brandissant l'oriflamme de l'oppression humaine et doté de la puissance intellectuelle d'une _musca domestica_ », objecta le blond.

\- Parce que tu t'étais moqué de son projet de loi pour les Elfes de Maison.

\- J'ai juste fait une petite blague, c'est fou ce qu'elle est susceptible, se plaignit Drago.

\- Il faudra bien que tu admettes un jour l'idée d'avoir un échange civilisé avec elle. Excluant donc toute pique, ironie, narquoiserie et offense aux causes qu'elle défend.

\- Je sais… Mais pourquoi ne se rend-elle pas compte que je ne suis plus le sombre crétin de Poudlard ?

C'était l'une de ces questions qui nous obsèdent lorsqu'on est seul et à laquelle on ne tarde à trouver une réponse, mais que, mu par un besoin de partager son sentiment, on repose tout de même à un ami.

\- Peut-être parce que ton attitude à son égard n'a pas beaucoup évolué. Déjà que vous vous croisez rarement, si en plus tu te mets à la taquiner, forcément que son esprit y verra une continuité avec l'ado que tu étais…

\- Oui, je m'en rends bien compte, mais pourquoi ne perçoit-elle pas tout de même une différence entre les moqueries d'antan et mes gentilles piques d'aujourd'hui ? C'est visible, non, que j'ai changé ? poursuivit-il l'air un peu contrit.

\- Drago… pour qui te connait bien, oui, la différence est flagrante, admit Théo avec un soupir. Comme chacun de nous, tu as gagné en maturité, ton état d'esprit n'a plus rien à voir avec celui d'avant, tu t'es affranchi des préjugés, mais pour s'en apercevoir, il faut avoir une discussion avec toi. Et puis, tu n'es pas particulièrement facile à décoder, tu sais.

Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent en silence, tandis que chacun se replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Bon, je vais aller la saluer, affirma soudain Drago.

Théo secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Comment comptes-tu l'aborder ?

\- Je vais être franc et lui expliquer que nous serons amenés à collaborer. Une équipe de Gringotts travaille à un projet d'uniformisation des monnaies magiques en Europe, je compte sur son enthousiasme pour couvrir l'étrangeté de la scène.

\- Mais c'est formidable ! fit Théo, les yeux brillants. Il est vrai que ce serait une avancée considérable pour le monde sorcier !

En face de lui, Malefoy ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il arborait une grimace à faire pâlir un vieux singe.

\- Il me faudra donc de surcroît être poli, aimable et courtois avec les autres glandus, énonça-t-il douloureusement. Ô grand Salazar, notre guide spirituel, priez pour le salut de mes nerfs et accordez-moi la patience de ne pas me moquer de la Belette. Il serait aussi de bon ton de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Potter, non ?

\- Ce serait la diplomatie la plus fondamentale, approuva Théodore en opinant du chef. Vas-y, je t'attends ici.

Drago posa les mains sur la table, prit une grande inspiration et se leva d'un bond. « Vole, petit serpent, fais face à ton destin ! » lui lança Théo tandis que Malefoy slalomait entre les tables vers la salle du restaurant, ce qui leur attira le regard interrogateur d'Astoria qui venait de finir de servir des boissons un peu plus loin. Tenant d'une main nonchalante son plateau vide, elle s'approcha de Théo :

\- Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ? Il est monté sur des ressorts, ou quoi ?

\- Souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Potter.

\- Tu plaisantes ? insista-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il, espiègle.

Théo aurait voulu disposer d'un appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête d'Astoria.

\- Du moins, ce n'est pas son aspiration première, expliqua-t-il. Il compte essayer de nouer un lien avec Grangy.

\- Ahhhh, tout s'éclaire ! s'écria Astoria, à la grande surprise de Théodore.

\- Comment ça, tout s'éclaire ?

\- Bon, mon petit Théo, claironna-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, ignorant sa question, je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qui se sera passé entre eux ce soir.

\- Édition texte seul ou version illustrée ? Et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Illustrée. C'est Jeanne qui s'occupe du service à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, et je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le loisir d'aller contempler la scène. Oh, il faut que je te laisse, on m'appelle par là-bas, remarqua-t-elle en s'éclipsant, laissant Théodore sans réponse.

 **OOOOOO**

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy s'immobilisait à quelques pas de la table où dînaient joyeusement Harry et Ginny Potter, Fred, George et Molly Weasley. Un bébé à la tignasse d'un noir de jais s'agitait sur les genoux de Ginny Weasley. La place où Drago avait vu Hermione Granger quelques minutes plus tôt était désormais vide. La soirée n'allait pas du tout se dérouler comme prévu.

 **OOOOOO**

Bien loin de Tinthworth, du _Cauldon's Cream_ et des ennemis d'antan qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence, une ombre se mouvait dans la nuit. Dos au mur, elle longeait un vaste bâtiment, ménageant des haltes de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Parvenue au niveau d'une porte blindée, elle tira une baguette de sa cape et souffla quelques sortilèges avant de faire exploser le sas et de disparaître à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Appréciez-vous Théodore, Astoria ? Pensez-vous que Drago va survivre à sa rencontre avec nos Gryffondors adorés ? Aimeriez-vous prendre un thé au _Cauldron's Cream_ ? A vos plumes, j'attends avec impatience vos retours, même un simple "c'était sympa" fait très plaisir ! **

**A bientôt pour une remise prix, un type bizarre qui fixe les gens, un vol plané, des chamailleries, une innovante méthode de psychothérapie, du palpage de bulbe et un message de menace... "tic-tac, tic-tac"...**

 **Nuage-de-bisous sur vous !**


End file.
